


The Shawarma Thing

by SilentSilhouette



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alien Invasion, Gen, Humor, Post-Avengers Shawarma Scene, Shawarma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentSilhouette/pseuds/SilentSilhouette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Percy and Thalia eat shawarma during an alien invasion</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shawarma Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the Titan war, when Percy and Thalia were supposed to get burgers but never got around to it. Thus, shawarma.

* * *

"S'not fair," Thalia muttered, taking a bite out of her shawarma.

Percy shrugged. He too had a shawarma in his hands. "Hey, not our fault the burger place was destroyed... Okay, maybe it was, but we didn't personally destroy it! Blame Kronos. Besides, this shawarma's good."

"Not as good as burgers."

Percy rolled his eyes.

All of a sudden, something crashed through the ceiling, creating a crater right beside their table.

The two demigods leaned over and saw a red-and-gold android/robot rubbing its head. They stared at it in bewilderment.

"... Weird," Thalia commented. "Even for us."

"It's ruined," Percy said in dismay, his ADHD taking over and looking down at his ruined shawarma, ignoring the robot for the moment. "Our shawarma's ruined. It has bits of roof and stuff in it."

"Yuck." Thalia flicked some plaster off her shawarma. "Hey Tinman, you owe us half a shawarma each."

"What?" The robot got up. "What're you doing here?"

"Eating," the daughter of Zeus said plainly. "But obviously, that's not gonna happen anymore."

"You're supposed to be outside running around in panic and letting Capcicle rescue you. Now go, shoo."

Thalia folded her arms. "I'm not doing anything until I get my shawarma."

The robot sighed. Did robots have emotions? "Look, I'll get you shawarma after we're done with the aliens - "

"What aliens?" Percy interrupted.

The robot made a funny sound. "What do you mean  _what_ \- there's an alien invasion outside  _right now_!"

Percy blinked. "Oh."

"Oh?  _Oh?_ "

"Think it's the Mist?" Thalia asked Percy, supremely unconcerned.

"Probably."

The robot rubbed its head. "Oh god..."

Just then, there was another crash, and something big and alien-y fell through the hole the robot had made.

The robot shot it.

Thalia tilted her head. "Oh. So there really  _are_  aliens."

"We should probably go help," Percy said.

"Yeah." Thalia glared at the robot. "Don't forget our shawarmas."

Tony Stark watched as the two strange teenagers walked out of the Arabian restaurant. Something appeared in their hands, but it looked all weird and blurry.

What the hell just happened?

Then he remembered that there were aliens invading New York, and flew through the hole in the roof, reminding himself to contact those two and buy them some shawarmas after.


End file.
